merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragoon leGreat/The Diamond of the Day- Review
Hey Guys! So sad Merlin ended, it's been my favourite show for the last five years and i will miss it greatly. This morning i got up at six o'clock to watch it, and was both suprised and somewhat sadened. I think the episode was good overall, however there were some bits and pieces that bugged me. 'What I did like ' *''I LOVED how Dragoon turned up at the end of the battle and saved Camelot using some great magic *I really liked Gwen in this episode, previously i didn't really like her but this episode made me gain and huge amount of respect for her, I think she would have made a great Queen! *I think Morgana in this episode was great also, how she became deranged yet determined. *The 'reveal' was done great! Although not how I expected it to happen to be honest, but Arthur's reaction was exactly how i guessed it to be. *I thought the storyline of the entire episode was fantastic, it was interesting and had a great balance of battle and magic, as well as the Camelot storylines such as Eira's death sentence etc. *I also liked how Dragoon, right at the end, is in modern times and looking over the lake were Arthur was laid to rest, i remember watching the scene where Gwen said the King is dead, blah blah, then it goes back to the lake and i thought Merlin would still be there, and i was like "so how did Gwen know...?" then the truck came out of nowhere and i was like 'WTF' '''What I didn't like ' *Morgana's Death: I think they did this horribly, Morgana was one of the main charaters, she had such a personality built up as well as the fact that she had been told that her destiny was to bring back the old ways, and yet the writers simply killed her off like that did half of the enemies that appeared in this show. After she was stabbed, i was hoping that when they got to the lake it would be something like 'Only the witch, Morgana, will be able to save Arthur, for she and she alone is the true and rightful Queen of Avalon' and then Merlin would have to save her and she would need to be redeemed etc. I did like how Merlin said to her 'I blame myself' however i think that they shoudn't have ended Morgana that way, and if i was Katie, who put in so much work, i'd be angry, *I wasn't really happy with how Balinor was all like 'oh yeah, there's this power that you don't know of yet' and then we never really find out what it is, he just walks out old and, yeah, i guess he shoots lightning and whatever, but still, that should have been clarrified. *How they left out the 'IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANTED MORGANA?' scene, that almost pissed me off as much as Morgana's death scene, that was the one thing i was really looking foward too, they had an amazing opputunity for Emrys to show Morgana the right way, yet the writers and producers ditched it. *I also didn't like how they left out that whole red/orange sky thing, i guess they had a little bit of it in there, but i thought that that would have been a great addition to battle. THat's my thoughts, leave yours below! Category:Blog posts